A Complicated Owner
by Sasu-Naru-Sai13
Summary: Summary: Naruto is a shy orphan who has been adopted by the Uchihas. Naruto and Sasuke become best friends but when Naruto gets comfortable and starts to make new friends he gets jealous and comes to the conclusion that he owns Naruto. Will Sasuke just be
1. Chapter 1

A Complicated Owner

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Summary: Naruto is a shy orphan who has been adopted by the Uchihas. Naruto and Sasuke become best friends but when Naruto gets comfortable and starts to make new friends he gets jealous and comes to the conclusion that he owns Naruto. Will Sasuke just be pushing Naruto farther away? Or will he realise Sasukes true feelings?

Pairing: SasuNaru

SaiNaru

possibly OtherNaru

Chapter 1

_Today during the rainy weather at around 12:00 P.M, there was a horrible car accident. The driver, Uzumaki Yandaime, and the passenger, Uzumaki Kushina were both thrown out of their vehicles and landed on their necks causing an instant death..._

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the news while he was flipping through channels on his new television that his parents got him for his birthday last month. Tears came flowing down his scarred cheeks, the blonde to shock to realise that he was crying, ran screaming out the door to his uncles place, Jiraiya.

Once he ran to his uncles house, which seemed like forever, the apartment door was already open with the white haired man standing in the hallway with his arms spread wide so that the teary blonde could join him and his warmth. For days the little blonde boy walked around depressed and mopey(you would too if your only relative that you had left was Jiraiya)

Naruto was 10 years old and was just getting use to his parents not being around when a year after his parents death his only uncle, the only relative that he had left fell ill to a deadly disease. Not long after he was diagnosed, he too passed away leaving the blonde boy alone and afraid with no one else to turn to other than the social services.

Winthin a few hours of his uncle's death Okinawa Orphange came to pick up the lonely heart broken blue eyed little boy. It was not until he was twelve years old when some one came to adopt him. It was a certain Uchiha Family.

Chapter 2

It was lunch time at the Okinawa Orphange. For the past week the Orphange has been feeding the kids the same thing for btreakfast, lunch, and dinner, due to the fact that they was running low on funds, but Naruto did not mind since he loved ramen. Naruto was a shy blonde haired, blue eyed boy who had three scars on each of his cheeks that he got from a stray cat when he was little. He had just turned twelve today April 21st.

He had a few friends, a little girl who had a bun on both sides of her head, TenTen. Another little girl who was more shy than Naruto, but she had a disorder, he was blind, Hinata. The blondes best friend Kiba was a little trouble maker except when he was around the blonde, he would always be on his best behavior.

Naruto and his group of friends were sitting at lunch when one of the workers came up behind the blonde and softly tapped him on the shoulder,

"Excuse me Naruto-Kun, but you have an appiontment with a family today" the worker told the blonde boy

"U-Uhm, I do?" replied the blonde stunned

"Yes, it was made yesterday, will you please follow me to the main room" said the worker. Naruto looked at the worker, then at his friends, they all shrugged their shoulders at once, except for Hinata she was little bit late.

"H-Hai" said the blonde nervously. As they were walking down the hall Naruto began to think to himself, _Who would want to adopt a twelve year old, wait maybe they want to work me to death, or...or maybe it's a pervert who wants to do H to me,_

_Uh-oh if that's the case then maybe I should run away after he busts me out of here._

They finally made it to the main room where the conferences were held. The head master, Tsunade, was sitting at her desk.

"Please have a seat, Naruto-kun" she said pointing to an empty chair infront of her desk.

"Hai" responded the blond as he took his seat. After five minutes of dead silence. A handsome man who looked to be about in his mid thirties, a gorgeous woman in her mid thirties as well, and two young boys, one a few years older than the other both were quite handsome looking, taking after their parents.

Tsunade introduced Naruto his maybe parents. The older man and women asked Naruto a few questions like, What were your parents like? What's you favorite hobby? and What's your favorite food? You know questions to see what his personality was like. After hours of interigation, him and the other boys were excused from the room to accquainted with one another, while the adults were discussing business.

The three boys left the room. They waited silently, staring at one another, until the blue eyed boy could not take the silence anymore,

"H-Hi, my name is Nauro, Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" said the blonde holding out his hand as he yelled his greeting nervously, but the two boys just stood there staring at him as if they could not understand japanese. So Naruto just let his hand drop. Then the younger Uchiha opened his mouth, the blonde stood there anxiously waiting for a result, but all that came out was

"D-O-B-E" the young raven said bluntly. Naruto's eyes narrowed with anger and just before he was going to that boy about himself, the door crept open. The worker from before waved the boys in.

"Naruto-kun" with a silent pause "We would love for you to become our new son" said the Uchihas happily with a smile on their face. Blondes face lit up and he threw himself into at his new parents.

"Tomorrow they will pick you up at 3:00 P.M" interrupted Tsunade, as his new family left, Tsunade told Naruto to have a seat,

"Naruto, I want you to understand that the Uchihas will be your family so treat them well" explained the blonde headmaster.

"Hai" replied the blonde. The blonde left the room and headed upstairs to his room to go to bed, the boy counldn't sleep because he was thinking, _They seem like a nice family, they wouldnt put me to work, atleast I hope not, _finally he fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto imformed them about his new family, they were all sad but happy for him,

"Naruto, I promise when i get out of here i'll find you" promised Kiba. The blue eyed boy shook his head in agreement

"I hope so, Kiba" and the two boys hugged. It was finally 3:00 P.M, the Uchiha's were right on time to claim there new family member. As Naruto left the old orphange he took one last look and got into the car.

It was a silent 30 minute ride, but boy was Naruto shocked when he saw his new home, he had never lived in a house this big. It was a brick mansion that had five rooms and four bathrooms. When he walked in his new mom escorted him to his room

"Here you go, Naruto, I hope you will enjoy your future in your family" said his mom

"I bet I will, uh...mom" the blonde replied. His new mom smiled at being called mom. When she left Naruto evaluated his new room. It was huge, the closet was as big as his old bedroom, and he had a king size bed with an orange bed set, which she must have just gotten because one of her questions were what was his favorite color. Naruto walked all the way to the opposite side of his bed to get a running start and ran as fast he he could, jumping on his new bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

After the blonde jumped onto his bed he fell asleep unknowningly but was soon woken up by a loud GROWL. His stomach begging for something to. He did not eat dinner the day he found out that he was being adopted because he was way too nervous, but the blue eyed boy did not want to seem rude and ask for dinner so he decided to wait until they made an annoucement to come eat.

Minutes then hours flew back still no annoucement. He just sat in his room waiting and once again ended up dosing off into a deep sleep. When he woke up it was 5:00 in the morning, when he was back at the orphanage he would not go through three hours without eating and now all of sudden he has not ate in a day and a half, but still wanted to wait until eating something was offered.

Thirty minutes after he had woke up he figured that he might as well take a shower. The young boy snuck out of room creeping down the long hallway, but he ended up lost,( of course he would duh we are talking about Naruto, and you know he can barely remember his name none-the-less how to get around a huge house).

Accidentally he opened up the wrong door and ended up in a certain young ravens room. The room was so dark colored and had an atmosphere that would make no one want to enter but he anyways. The blonde slowly walked over to the slightly older boys bed and gently nudged him.

With the softest touch he woke up, both eyes wide open. The young Uchiha sat up in his bed and asked,

"What do you want dobe?" the blonde look at him furrowed eyebrows, _'I can not believe how rude this boy is'_

"Uh-uhm, I am sorry Sasuke-kun, but it seems like I lost my way can you tell me how to get the bathroom?" asked the nervous twelve year old. The older boy was not to mad but you could tell that he was a little upset to be awoken from his slumber for directions,

"This is what you woke me up for me? Geez, dobe follow me" replied the Uchiha as he slowly got up from his bed and walked out the door, but the blonde just stood there

"Well are you coming?" the older boy softly yelled

"O...Of course, baka" as the blue eyed boy followed the teen to the bathroom he decided that this would be the time to try and remember where the bathroom was.

"Ok, dobe, this is the closest bathroom to your room, I exspect you to remember where it is because if you wake me up again then I will have to hurt you" said the raven.

"Of course, now I remember thanks to you" the blonde started to look around "Heehee one more question" said the boy

The teen gave him a mean glare, he was anxious to back to sleep, "What?" he replied.

"Where are the towels?" asked the blonde. As the raven left the room he started to get undressed, when the teen came back to the bathroom with a towel in his hand, he was stripped to nothing but his boxers,

"Oi, dobe, what do you think your doing?!" yelled Sasuke

"What do you mean, I am getting ready to take a shower, duh baka" replied Naruto nonchantly. The teen just simply replied

"Whatever, do what you want" but when he left the room he started to blush furiously, the young boys evenly tanned skin and toned body was embeded into him mind. Every time he would shut his eyes that is all that he would see.

"Damn it, dobe" he murmurded to himself with his thoughts stuck onto him.

Chapter 4

After the blonde boy took his shower he went back to sleep, he had never slepted so much in his life but since he has not eaten in about two days he had no energ to spare.It was ariund noon that the young Uchiha bursted into the blondes room to wake him up.

"Oi! dobe wake up! we have stuff to do today!" yelled the teen pulling off the sheets of his new adopted brother. The blonde just layed there with his shirt slightly up passed his belly button. The Uchiha could not help but stare at the boys naval. Still five minutes go by and he still would not wake up. The raven haired teen started to get mad so he rushed up at the edge of bed and slapped him on the face but just hard enough to wake him up.

"Ow, PANT, what was that f...for?" said the blonde almost out of breathe. He was sweating and his skin looked clamy.

"Oi, are you alright?" asked the teen

"Yea...Yeah I am fine" replied the flushed boy but once he tried to stand up he fainted onto the floor.

"NaRuTo!" yelled the young Uchiha

An hour or so later, about 12:00 P.M

Bleariness is all that the boy could see as he slowly awoke from his nap. A home stay nurse walked in and told the blonde that he needs to start eating or he will become greatly ill. Shortly after she left the young teen came into the room.

"BAKA! What were you thinking starving yourself like that. Why wouldn't you eat?!" hissed the raven

"B...Because the family had already adopted me, I did not want to bug anyone on my account" replied the blonde.

_'All because he did not want to bother anyone or get in their way he starved himself, is he stupid or something'_ thought the teen.

"Well anyways, here" he set down a plate piled with food "eat up or..." before he could even finished his sentence Naruto already took the pleasure to gourge himself full of food. When the boy finished, which was probably only a few minutes after, he asked

"An...anyways you still have not told me your name" blushing because he felt stupid that he did not know his name

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke" replied the raven. The blue eyed boy raised his head and gave his new brother a huge smile

"How old are you? I am 12 years old" asked the blonde. The onyx eyed teen tried not to blush at his big smile so he cooled off by taking a deep a breath

"I am 15 years old" replied the young Uchiha, the boy opened his mouth

"Whoa, are you serious you look at least 17 years old" Sasuke once again tried not to blush

"I...I have t go!" said the teen nervously and hurried off. When he shut the door a small smile came across his face, it has been a long time since he smiled even though it was little but to get this reaction from the raven was a horrible task but a mere twelve year old made it happen.

The blonde was finally able to leave his room. When he started to exit the room the oldest of the Uchiha brothers walked in

"Hello Naruto-kun, I am so sorry, I have yet to introduce myself, I am Itachi but you can call aniki"said the older boy

"I...it's okay, I am Naruto, 12 years old, how old are you?" asked the blonde

"I am 17 years old, but my birthday is on Saturday, please be sure to come" replied the older raven

"Okay, I promise that I will be there" with that said he left,_ 'He seems even more mysterious than Sasuke nii-chan'_ thought the boy.

The blonde was walking over to the kitchen when he spotted the second oldest brother

"SASUKE NII-CHAN, MORNING!" he screamed through the halls

"Morning Naruto, but must you be so loud, I just woke up" said the teen annoyed

"Sorry I was just happy to see you" frowned the boy, the raven thought that it would be best if he changed the toppic

"Anyways, where are you headed now?" asked the teen, the boy smiled greatly again

"I'm going to eat something for lunch, would you like to join?" asked the happily

"Sorry Naruto but I already ate" replied the teen, the blondes smile turned upside down he felt like he confessed to someone but got rejected, he was trying to build up their brotherhood. When the teen seen the boys face he could not help but feel bad

"Okay, I already ate but I can still talk to you" Naruto felt so happy that he grabbed his older brothers arm and started pulling on him torward the kitcken, like when a little boy tries to show his parents something that he had created.

After they ate the raven told the blonde that it would be best to start school school shopping since he was going to start school in two days. By the time they finished school shopping it was time for dinner, so they ate at a nearby resturant Ichiraku Ramen. When they got back to the mansion it was time for a shower so they slipt into different directions looking for a bathroom to shower in. There were plently of bathrooms to choose from but always preffered the one closest to his room.

But little did he know that bathroom was not vacant, but he did not know since the door was unlocked so he walked in on...Itachi.

"SORRY, SO SORRY, ANIKI" repeated the boy, but the oldest raven just stood there staring at him like it was nothing and he smirked

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I should have locked the door" said the raven, but the oldest Uchiha knew that this would happen, so he did it on purpose. The oldest teen started to walk slowly to the blonde and bent down

"It's okay, I will be sure to lock the door next time" he said close to his ear then lighty breathed on his ear causing the blonde to blush uncontrolably and simply walked away like nothing happened. The boy quickly grasped his ear, blushing, and breathing hard he did not even realise that he had actually gotten an erection. While he was in the shower his rubbed his member, it was his first time actually he never really thought about these kind of things, it did not take long for the young boy climax since he was only just begining puberty. But when he came for some in his mind he called out to _'SASUKE!'._

Thanks everyone hoped you enjoyed, sorry it took me 4ever but heehee i actually forgot all about the story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Dark blue eyes awakened as his alarm clock screamed to be shut off. It was only 8:00 in the morning and school did not start until the next day , but the blonde was just practicing since he did not want to be late for his first day of school. As he layed in his bed thoughts of the incident that happened the night before with the elder Uchiha.

_'I can not believe that happened last night' _the young boy thought, he could not believe that with the slightest breath caressing his ear would have made him so erect. _'Even worse I can not believe that I was thinking about Sasuke-niichan, I am a horrible little brother'. _Just as he was beginning to blush he threw his blanket off of him and ran for the door, dashed down the hallway and into the bathroom. He quickly removed his clothes turned the shower to run cold water and hopped in. The young boy splashed his face with the cold refreshing water, washing away all of his indecent thoughts that a brother should not have toward another brother.

After the blonde finshed washing away all of his thoughts he started to head downstairs to fetch himself something to eat, it was now about 10:30 in the morning( yes he was in the shower forever, which means he had a lot of naughty thoughts to get rid of, heehee,). The first food that popped in his head was ramen, but they were all out of ramen, so he had cereal. It was really boring in the mornings since Sasuke and Itachi had school, and he had barely seen his adoptive parents since he has been home, since they are always on business trips.

It was Thursday and he starts school tomorrow, _'Why can't I just wait until Monday to start school, why the last day of the week?' _though it did not really bother him much since he would be able to go to the same school as his brother, despite the age difference the private school that he will be attending has both middle and high schoolers. '_It is so unfair, I wish I could be in the same grade as Sasuke-niichan, but noooo, I have to be stuck in 7th grade, while he is a first year in high school'. _

It is now 11:45, and his older do not get home until about 2:30 in the afternoon, _'A little walk through the town wouldn't hurt'. _So the blue eyed boy went upstairs to his bedroom and got dressed in his casual clothes which included an orange shirt and a pair of black jeans, he then went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of white socks, after he slipped his socks on he started for the main house door to leave for a walk, but just as he was outside he forgot something very important, " Ahh, MY SHOES!!" he yelled not being able to not feel like a complete idiot.

After he went inside to put his shoes on he left out the door again forgetting to lock it as he left. He started to head down the street and into the town, passing by very interesting stores. There was evena store that sold stuff from America. As he was walking down the street he spot a ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen, he could not help but stare and drool at the smell of fresh beef ramen. He started to turn his head away and ran passed the shop looking for something else that would be interesting. The boy must have been walking forever when he finally reached the end of of town.

' OH NO IT NUST BE PAST 2:30!' he thought to himself as he ran to a nearby store to check what time it was, ' Phew, it is only 1:30, I should be heading back home now' as he started to head back back home he saw Ichiraku Ramen in the corner of his eye, 'Well it wouldn't hurt to have a peak at the old Ramen shop'. So the young boy nonchalanty waltz into the shop.

As he walked into the shop he was practically dancing to the delicious aroma. He took his seat at the counter and glanced over the menu. Just the name of each ramen made the poor boys stomach GROWL. The waiter must have heard across the resturant,

"May I help you?" asked the fairly young waiter with a fake smile,

"Um- Sorry no I-I am jus-just taking a p-peak at the menu?" the young boy said embarassed because he did not have the money to pay for his appetite.

"Well, I am so sorry but we only allow paying customers to have a seat in our resturant" replied the black haired teen.

" S-sorry, for disturbing you, I will leave now" the blonde bent his head down and started for the door, when he felt a fairly large hand grab his shoulder,

"Perhaps I can make an exception, you may choose whatever it is that you wish on the menu, on the house" said the teen. The blonde started to smile ear to ear once he heard such great words coming from the older boy,

" Th-thank you soo much!" the blonde practically yelled, but the teen smiled in aw at the young boy. The blue eyed boy glanced over the menu, smiled brightly and pointed at what he would like to order. The boy nodded and headed off to the kitchen, 10 minutes passed, his food was finally done. The boy stuffed his mouth with ramen and thought ' WOW, this ramen is sooo gooooooooood I think I wanna cry'.

"So 'little' boy shouldn't you be in school?" asked the waiter, the boy did not know what but being called little pissed him off royaly.

"Oi, I aint little, and same for you, why aren't you in school?" replied the blonde with a cocky attitude.

"You don't have to get all mad at a 'little' joke" sneered the teen back at the boy,

"TEME, I OUGHTA TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU NO GOOD LOSER!" they boy yelled, but the other teen just stared at him and at the corner of his mouth a smile to form. The black haired teen started to laugh hysterically. The younger boy could not help laugh too.

"Oh man it's been a while since I have laughed like that" said the blonde,

"Yeah me too, now excuse me well I go use the bathroom" replied the dark haired male.

While the other teen went to go to the bathroom, a certain Uchiha bursted through the doors,

"NARURO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" yelled the Uchiha with a worried expression,

"I-I am so s-sorry, I had lost track of time" replied the blonde on the verge of bursting into tears. It was already 4:40, the boy had not noticed that he was talking to the other teen for hours. His older brother only seemed to have gotten madder and grabbed the blonde roughly by his wrist and pulled back to the mansion. _'Why is Sasuke-niichan getting so angry, I understand that I have not been home fow a while, but this is going a little overboard'._

"OW, Nii-chan your hurting me" said the blonde scared, but the raven continued to walk down the long hall and up a pair of stairs, standing infront of the blonde boys bedroom, the raven yanked the door open and threw the boy into the room.

"YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" screamed the raven as he slammed the bedroom door shut. 'But I don't understand, what have I done wrong? Why is Sasuke-niichan acting like this? We have been brothers for almost a week, and he already decided that he hates me?', the blonde boy just sat in his room weeping quietly, while trying to understand what he had done wrong. When finally he came to a conclusion, 'It must be because niichan disaproves of me being his brother and will be ashamed if I go around telling everyone that his parents adopted me, but were all of the other days that we shared together nothing? GRrrr, I just don't understand.' thought the blonde as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
